1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses and methods for forming an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatus may cause, what is called, density unevenness with respect to a formed image. For the purpose of decreasing such density unevenness, various ways of correction may be performed.
For example, exposure energy may be adjusted in order to correct density unevenness. In such a way of correction, a change in exposure energy may cause a deviation with respect to a starting position of writing a latent image. Here, there is a way to prevent such a deviation with respect to a starting position of writing a latent image, which is caused by a change in exposure energy. Specifically, a standby time is predetermined by a control unit provided in an image forming apparatus, based on intensity of luminous flux. Then, upon passage of the predetermined standby time, measuring from a time when intensity of a signal which is output from a reference sensor exceeds a threshold value, an exposure unit provided in the image forming apparatus emits luminous flux in accordance with image data. In such a way, the deviation with respect to a starting position of writing an electrostatic latent image may be prevented, by correcting a deviation with respect to a timing to start writing the electrostatic latent image in a main-scanning direction, which is caused by a difference of a value of intensity of luminous flux from a predetermined value (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-296782).